


We'll Just Make Do

by JustAGirlOnline



Series: Ellie/Clementine AU [1]
Category: The Last of Us, The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Sad and Sweet, Shipping, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirlOnline/pseuds/JustAGirlOnline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the average, typical evening for our two girls Ellie and Clementine. Well, as average and typical as these two can be, at least.</p><p>The two girls hit a slight snag in the road along the course of the evening. Let's see how these two troubled girls deal with more personal issues in their relationship. Or how Clementine deals with Ellie's inane way of protecting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banter, Banter and more Banter

“Well. This seems easy enough, doesn't it Clem?” A dark-skinned, petite girl huffed in exasperation at her partner, currently hiding behind the other side of the door of the house they got themselves trapped in.

“Yeah, piece of cake.” She peered around the door frame and quickly turned back, fearing that the Runners might catch a glimpse of her. “I blame you for this.”

“Aw, I love you too, sweetheart.” She whispered to Clementine, smirking at her as she cocked her rifle. She rolled her eyes and held her pistol close to her, making sure to reload it. “Okay, there is no way we will be able to shot our way out of here. Ellie, you got your bow right?” She checked her ammo quickly. _Okay...eight rounds if things get a little too crazy._

“Always.” Ellie smiled and brought it out from her usual place on her bag, but sighed as she remembered one small detail. “But I've only got five arrows.” Clementine cursed softly under her own breath. There was no visible way out from this room. The windows were close to the ceiling and only one door, one exit, and a party of runners blocked it.

“Alright...Maybe we can divert them to the side of the room and make a run out of here. We'll start shooting only if it is absolutely necessary.” Clementine pulled an old beer bottle out from her bag. “As soon as you hear the glass shatter, run.”

Ellie nodded and pressed herself close to the wall, waiting for Clementine to throw the bottle. She closed her eyes tight and heard Clem give a grunt of effort as she shot the bottle into the other room. _Maybe I should have thrown it. She might not have-_ She didn't even have enough time to finish her thoughts, with the bottle connecting with the wall opposite to the way from the hall that led to their way out. Furious wails and screams where heard and the room went in a full frenzy to the source of the sound.

As Ellie opened her eyes again, she saw Clementine rush from her spot and out of sight. Ellie rushed herself from behind the wall and trailed behind her friend. _Come on, come on. Please let there be no issues on the way out of this place._

Thankfully, luck seemed to be on their side this evening, as the way out of the house and then the neighborhood was actually clear. Save for a few Walkers wandering around, but Ellie and Clementine made easy work of them.

As soon as they made it back to the secure house that they had decided on staying in for a few days. Clementine suggested it. Partly because the house had an old chimney and a big fireplace that the managed to modify to cook food in. Even a good running river a walking distance from the house into the lightly wooded area.

Ellie locked the door as Clementine groaned and dropped her loot-heavy bag with a soft thump on the dirty carpet of the house. She let out a louder groan and plopped herself on the red couch, bringing her hands up to rub her face. “What was way too close. Way, _way_ too close.”

“Hey, we made it out alive, didn't we?” Ellie lifted up her girlfriend's legs and sat herself down on the couch, setting them back down again on her lap. “We even got a lot of stuff out of that old building.”

“Yeah, just barley though.” Clementine sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I told you running into that small house was a bad idea.”

“Oh come on. How was I supposed to know the windows in the back wouldn't be big enough for us to squeeze out of.”

“Yeah, we're not cats. Plus they were too high up anyway.” Clementine snorted softly, covering her face with her hat.

“Hey, you can't take a nap yet. We needed to get this stuff we got organized. You're the one who always wants this shit to be accounted for.” Ellie huffed and pushed Clementine's legs off of her lap. Clementine let out a little groan of annoyance and brought her knees up to keep her feet away from the red-haired girl.

“Ugh, cut it out Ellie. We just ran all the way here and I just want a chance to rest a bit before doing anything.” She kept her face covered with her hat and let out a sigh. “We'll do it later, I just need to lay down for a while.”

Ellie huffed and put her elbow on one of her knees and slouched over, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. She widened her eyes as she had a thought, and she smiled widely. Ellie whistled non-nonchalantly as she put a hand softly on Clementine's belly. The girl let out a soft gasp in response and let out a whimper.

“Stop that.” The girl's cheeks started to flush darker.

“What? This?” Ellie smiled wider as she dug her fingers softly into Clementine's belly, making a grabbing motion as she tickled the smaller girl.

“Ellie, I swear- Eep!” Clementine reflexively kicked her foot forward and hit Ellie's hip. It didn't hurt, but it took Ellie by surprise. She wasn't surprised enough to stop, however. “Ellie, no! S-Stop!”

Ellie laughed and continued to tickle the now giggling girl. She laughed herself and moved so she wouldn't get kicked by one of the flailing feet of her girlfriend.

Clementine has had quite enough, so it seemed, as she grabbed Ellie's hands and tried her best to get her to stop tickling her. “I swear to God Ellie, if you don't stop you'll be sleeping on the couch. Alone. Without a blanket.”

Clementine looked Ellie dead-straight in the eyes and she stopped. She chuckled softly and pulled her hand away from Clementine's grasp “You're bluffing. There is no way that you would actually do that.”

“Oh yeah? And what makes you think that I wouldn't follow though on that threat?” Clementine covered her face with her hands to try and hide her flushed face. She didn't like it when Ellie managed to embarrass her enough to get her face to darken.

“You love me too much to condemn me to the couch without some way to keep myself warm at night.” She smiled and forced herself beside Clementine, her back to the back of the couch and hugged Clementine close to her.

 _Uuugh, stoooop. Let me gooooo!_ Clementine's voice whined in her head as Ellie nuzzled into Clementine's back.

“Well, am I wrong?” Ellie said into Clementine's neck. Clementine made a sort of strangled noise, closing her eyes. “Hmm?”

Clementine didn't respond, she just growled as Ellie continued to nuzzle into the back of her neck. “Jerk...”

“Yeah, I'm not wrong.” Ellie laughed and rested with her face in Clementine's neck. “You know what? This is not so bad. I wouldn't mind laying here for a bit.”

“I hate you. I hate you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

The two girls just laid there for a while. After a while of quiet, Ellie let go of her and started to get up. “Alright, that's enough fun.”

“Alright, let's get those stupid cans organized.” Clementine said as she got up from the couch, and walked to her backpack. She opened it up and started to take the cans out of it when she felt Ellie press her back to hers'. “Alright...”

The two silently emptied their bags of all the cans and medical boxes they took out. Most of the bandages in the medicine boxes were dirty and unusable, but the bottles of rubbing alcohol and a couple of bottles of penicillin were still good. As for food...'Alright, I've got a can of corn, two of diced tomatoes and six small cans of vegetable soup. Even a couple of cans of corned beef. And a half full box of matches.” Clementine placed all of the food and supplies in front of her.

“Gross.” Ellie curled her nose when Clementine mentioned the corned beef. “That stuff is nasty. Hmmm...I've got three cans of diced tomatoes, two of tomato soup, a can of peas,” Ellie scrunched her nose is disdain at the can, “and...Oh shit, a can of peaches!” She smiled and showed the big can to Clementine, who smiled and looked pleased as well. “Lookie here, we got some dessert tonight!” She continued to search the bag and pulled out a first-aid kit. “Let's hope there are some good things in here.”

“Hmm...alright, rubbing alcohol, clean bandages...I think these ice-packs might still be good. Some hydrogen peroxide, good. Well, not as much as I was hoping, but I guess it's better then just opening an empty first-aid kit.” She got the rest of the medical supplies from Clementine, closed the box and put it back into the bag for safe keeping

Ellie smiled. “It was a good haul. We've got enough food to last us a little over a week.” Ellie leaned with all her weight on the smaller girl. “What'd I tell you? Get got lots of stuff today.”

Clementine struggled to keep Ellie from crushing her, pushing up against her back. “Yeah, nearly at the cost of our lives.”

“Ah, you're no fun at all Clemmie.” She huffed and threw her head back dramatically, resting it on Clementine's shoulder. Clementine stuck her tongue out at the girl when their eyes met. Elle stuck her own tongue out in response. “So now what do we do now? We've got the cans out and accounted for.”

“I guess we should get some food ready for later. How about two cans of that soup? Or maybe a bit of corned beef?”

“Ew, gross.” Clementine laughed. “I'll take the soup. And let's eat that can of peaches tonight. I was hoping we'd find a can of those sometime.”

“Alright, go to the river and get us some more water then. I'll start putting these away and start the fire.”

“Why do I have to get the water?”

“Because you are stronger and I told you to.” Clementine laughed and started looking through her bag for the box of matches. Ellie snorted softly and unlocked the door to leave the house, and Clementine called after her. “Don't fall in!”

“As if I'd be stupid enough to fall in collecting water.” Ellie laughed as she closed the door.

 

* * *

 

Clementine was quietly sitting by the fire she had just created, smiling widely at the pleasant heat that it was radiating. She looked to the door to see a very aggravated and very, very sopping wet Ellie holding a full bucket of water. Clementine covered her mouth.

“You fell in.” She looked away and snorted, trying not to laugh. She could actually feel tears threatening to push past her lids. “I can't believe you fell in.”

“Don't laugh! I could have died!” Ellie flushed bright red and twisted her pony-tail to squeeze the water out of it.

“You could have died in two feet deep water? Ellie, the river doesn't even run that fast plus you are nearly eighteen years old, quit being dramatic and go change into your backup clothes. Last thing we need is anyone getting sick.” Clementine wiped her eyes and turned her attention back to the fire, “And make sure that you hang you're clothes up after you get changed.”

“Okay, mom.” Ellie said in a mocking tone as she left upstairs to the bedroom that the two of them slept in.

Clementine snorted and turned back to the fire, stirring the contents of the pot that was hanging to a pole that Ellie had managed to lodge into the chimney. A few minutes later, Ellie came down the stairs in an oversized shirt and a pair of baggy pajama bottoms.

“There we go, baby.” Clementine said in a babying tone, “Don't you fell better now that you are out of those soggy clothes?”

“You shut up.” Ellie growled and sat down next to Clementine and the fire to warm up. She shivered slightly and wiped her face briefly, quickly returning them to the original motion of rubbing them together to try and generate some heat in the chilled flesh. “I'm f-f-fucking freezing.”

Clementine sighed and pulled and arm over Ellie and pulled her close, “You are such a baby, you know that, right?” Clementine continued to stir their dinner, when Ellie decided to rest her head on Clementine's shoulder. She shuddered at the sudden cold of her wet hair, but didn't say anything otherwise. She even rested her own head onto Ellie's.

“So...Is it done yet? A warm cup of soup was all I could think of on my way here.” Ellie grabbed a hold of Clementine's hand and nuzzled into her neck as she talked to her. Clementine smiled and looked at the spoon she took out of the pot.

“Yeah. I think it's done. Here, I'll get the cups.” Clementine got up, but Ellie didn't let go of her hand and got up with her. “Clingy this evening, aren't we?”

“I'm so cold, and you're hand is so warm I just don't want to let go.” Ellie whispered, somewhat tiredly. Her face was blushed bright red, and Clementine could feel already feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Ellie sniffled slightly and wiped her nose. Clementine quickly reacted to that small but automatic motion she had made and let out a gasp of uneasiness.

“Ah, no way! Are you already getting sick?” Clementine quickly ripped her hand out of Ellie's and put her palm to her forehead without even waiting for Ellie to respond. She cursed softly as she felt the beginnings of a fever starting. Ellie battled away her hand softly.

“I'm not getting sick. It's just...just a small bug. I'm fine.” But Ellie brought her hand up again to wipe her dripping nose. She sniffled again and let out a tired yawn. “And just a little tired. I'm not sick. I never get sick.”

“Yeah, and you don't usually fall into a river running cold this far into Autumn.” Clementine led Ellie to get the cups they drink out of. “We better get this soup inside you as fast as we can. We need to beat that cold before it turns to a bad fever and then the flu. Straight after this, I'll make you a bed near the fire to keep you warm tonight.”

Clementine quickly filled Ellie's cup nearly to the brim and carefully put it into the sniffling girl's hands. “But Clem, I'm not even-”

“No arguing Ellie. The last thing I need is for you to get a bad fever or worse, the flu. Drink all of that soup, and don't you dare spit out the peas. You need all the nutrition that you can get. I swear Ellie, if I even see you spit out a single pea, so help me...” Ellie couldn't help but laugh of amusement as Clementine quickly ran upstairs to grab the small mattress that to two of them shared.

She brought the whole thing down, along with the sheets and blankets that they used to sleep with. “Alright, keep eating and ignore me. I'm just gonna set up your bed.”

“Kinda hard, you looked hilarious trying to lug that thing down here by yourself.” Ellie laughed and drank more of her soup, letting out a scornful sound of disapproval as she chewed the peas and carrots. “Yuck...”

“Shut up and eat your peas.” Clementine huffed as she started to make the bed, having placed it close to the fire, but still faraway enough not to cause a fire hazard. She seemed solely committed to making sure that the bed was perfect for Ellie during the night.

Ellie huffed and sat in silence as she sipped the broth from the soup and chewed the vegetables. Soon, Clementine was satisfied with how the mattress was arranged and stood up to give the sheets a shake to clear the dust that had settled on them during the day.

Soon, Ellie had finished off her soup and it had already showed to be somewhat effective. Clementine gave her forehead a quick check again. “Okay, your temperature went down some. You're nose is still red and running. Maybe we were lucky and we caught the cold when it was still in its mild stage. Lets hope that you don't catch it again overnight.”

“Can I hold your hand now then? I still think it's really warm.” Ellie smiled somewhat shyly, but otherwise looked Clementine in the eye. “I mean, you did oh-so-rudely ripped her hand from mine, and it shocked me.”

Clementine hesitated a bit, not handing to touch her hand. “Alright...go wash your hands off in the bucket first. I don't need your snotty hands getting me sick.”

Ellie sniffed, but otherwise got up to walk to where she had placed the bucket not a half an hour ago. The water was still freezing, and they would now definitely have to boil the water a little longer this time, if at all, to be sure the water would be okay to drink, but it seemed to please Clementine. After all, the two were comfortably holding hands now, after Ellie had dried her hands by the fire.


	2. We Take what we can Get

Clementine had long since taken the pot off the heat and now stoked the fire a bit higher. She had made sure that Ellie covered herself with both blankets for warmth, despite her protests, and now had the sick girl under the thick cover and a thinner blanket underneath, pretty much just sweating under both of them. But she smiled none-the-less, using Clementine's shoulder as a pillow.

Clementine let out a yawn, soon after Ellie let one out. They were both most definitely tired, given what the two of them had faced earlier in the evening, but the two didn't sleep. The two of them simply sat together by the fire, curling their fingers together.

“Hmmm...This is nice.” Clementine said softly. She opened her eyes in surprise. _When did the sun go down?_ All Clem saw were the orange-pink highlights on the clouds in a darkening sky. “Oh jeez, it's already night.”

“Hmmm?” Ellie mumbled as she opened on eye, although lazily. It was clear she was very comfortable, she probably would have fallen asleep if she was given the chance. “What'd you say Clem?”

“I said this is nice.” Clementine tightened her grip around Ellie's hand, letting out a content sigh. Ellie let out a soft snort and tightened her own grip in a silent response. “Really nice.”

Clementine moved her head ever so slightly and rubbed into Ellie's hair with her cheek and nuzzled it softly with her nose. Clementine always loved Ellie's thin, straight red-hair. So much more different then her own thick, curly black hair. Ellie let out a soft and lazy murmur as if responding to the affectionate nudge.

The two didn't really talk much, just the occasional nuzzle here and there. That is, until Clementine steeled her courage and gave Ellie a small, but noticeable peck on the head where she was nuzzling. Both girls immediately felt the blood rush to the ears and faces, especially Clementine, but there was no turning back from it now.

“Clem...did you just...Did you just kiss my head?” Ellie lifted her head and looked at Clementine. All of her nerves of steel just melted to mush and damn near forgotten all the words in her vocabulary.

“Uh...” Clementine bit her lip, thoughts rapidly running though her head. _Oh shit, why the fuck did you just do that Clementine?! Are you crazy?!_  Clementine remained quiet, looking right at Ellie with her eyes slightly glazing over, “I think so?” Fucking smooth...

Ellie bit her lip smiling, blushing bright. “Oh my god.” Ellie tried her best to burst out laughing. This scenario was far from funny, and laughing right in Clementine's face might just send the wrong image to her, but this was kind of funny to her. Clementine always seemed so hard and stoic, and seeing this sudden show if affection from her was so hilarious to her.

Ellie couldn't help but let out a tiny snort escape her nose as Clementine blushed bright red as she flustered and stammered over her words. Ellie quickly grabbed her face and gave her a kiss on one of her crimson cheeks.

“Buh...I-I...uh...” If it was even possible, Clementine blushed brighter and felt as if her tongue had swollen to four times its original size.

“Shut up, Clem.” Ellie smiled and shrugged the blankets off, pulling Clementine into a hug, own cheeks flushing bright. “Heh, I've been waiting for you to do that. Took you long enough, you little weirdo.”

“You...you were waiting to make a move first? Why? Jeez, if it wasn't for this damn moment right now, I probably never would have kissed you.” Clementine growled into the hug, almost unable to talk at all in the tight hug Ellie had her in.

“And where is the fun in that?” Ellie laughed, hugging her girlfriend closer to her. “Besides, it's pretty much expected of me to make the first move, isn't it?”

Clementine let out an annoyed groan, but otherwise hugged her back and nuzzled into her chest. Not to mention how relieved she was. She thought she might have gone a bit to far and freaked Ellie out. “You damn well nearly gave me a heart attack...”

“Aw...I'm sorry. Come here...” Ellie brought her face up and kissed her on the nose, letting out a chuckle as she pulled back to see Clementine's blushing face, “You are really cute. You know what right? Absolutely adorable.” Ellie blushed and smiled, nuzzling Clementine's nose with her own and pulling her into another tight hug.

Clementine didn't really do anything while Ellie hugged her, nuzzling into her head and pretty much telling her she's cute over and over again. _Okay...we're being affectionate with each other. Kissing and hugging...Um...I wonder if she would mind if I tried to kiss her...kiss her for real. Maybe she's still expecting me to kiss her first, just like before._ Clementine blushed brightly at these thoughts, _I mean...I wouldn't mind kissing her. It's something you do when you really like someone, right?_

Clementine hesitated a bit, but managed to lift her head and bring her face to Ellie's. She didn't speak as she leaned forward to kiss her and closed her eyes, but something stopped her from moving forward. She opened her eyes in confusion, seeing Ellie holding her head back with her hand.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Ellie frowned slightly. Clementine pulled her head back, looking at her in confusion.

“I was trying...Just wanted to kiss you.' Ellie smiled, albeit a bit crookedly. Clementine pulled her hands away from Ellie and started to twiddle her fingers. “I-I'm sorry. I didn't-I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't of-”

“Hey, it's okay.” Ellie brought her in for a soft kiss on her forehead. When she pulled back, she saw that Clementine didn't seem to be affected by the kiss and was instead biting her lip and looking off to the side. “Hey, are you okay Clem? You got something on you're mind?”

“Uh...no. Wait, yes.” Clementine looked up at Ellie. _Okay...Just go all out and ask, at the very least. She won't get upset with you, Clem. Come on!_ “Well, I was wondering...if I could m-maybe...kishmmumips...”

Ellie looked at her, nothing but a mask of confusion was shown on her face. “What did you say? Didn't hear you, Clementine.”

“I said...I said that I would like to kiss you...o-onthelips.” She pushed the last of the words out of her mouth quickly. Ellie blushed brightly, and actually looked to be somewhat uncomfortable.

“Uh, no...No, we can't do that.”

“W...What? Why not?”

“Because...Because we can't.”

Clementine pulled away from Ellie. She had moved on from her initial shyness and embarrassment and was on borderline stubbornness and annoyance. “What? What's not a real reason. If you don't want to kiss me, then you could at least tell me.” Clementine huffed and turned herself back to the fire.

“No, Clem. It's not that I don't want to. I do, I really do. It's just that...” Ellie put her hand on Clementine's shoulder softly, but she shrugged it away stubbornly.

“Just what?”

“Just...scared.”

“Why would you be scared to kiss me? Do I have bad breath?” Self-consciously, Clementine huffed into a cupped hand and quickly smelled it. _Ugh...Okay, not exactly 'minty fresh', but still..._

“No no, not that. I'm infected, Clementine. Who knows what kind of crazy bio-hazardous stuff could be in my brain, let alone my tongue.” Ellie blushed bright scarlet at the thought. _Ugh...Too soon to be thinking about stuff like that..._

Clementine didn't seem to be fazed by what Ellie had just said, if she had even heard her at all. She still looked to be unconvinced. “So what? I highly doubt that whatever gunk that the spores have is in your spit.”

 _Okay, she was listening..._ Ellie blushed brighter. “But there is still that chance, and when you look at it what would be the better option? Kissing me and having a chance nothing happens, or kissing me and having you turn into one of those mushroom faced freaks? No...No, I'm not doing that fucking shit again.”

Clementine looked about ready to explode, but soon something clicked. “That's what happened to her...Didn't it? That's why you'd never tell me about her.” Clementine faced Ellie, who looked over at her, utter shock on her face.

Ellie just sat there, her mouth gaping open and shut s if she wanted to talk. Either to confirm or deny Clementine's claim, she didn't know. What she did know, was that she didn't want to talk about who she just mentioned now. “No, I have no idea what you are talking about.” _Please don't bring her up, just drop it Clem..._

“Oh please, I'm not ten years old Ellie!” Clementine almost forgot what she should be keeping her voice down.

“No! Just drop it, Clem!” Ellie's voice was rising high. She as defiantly getting worked up. Very worked up. It would only be a matter of time until she finally blew.

“Look, I won't push about Riley, but you don't have to worry about getting me infected my just kissing me. That doesn't make sense to me.”

Ellie could feel tears threatening to push past her lids. “How do you know? What if we did just happen to try and it and I got you infected? It would be my fault and I would have...I would have had to shoot you or-or worse...I would have to-to leave you behind.”

Clementine looked at Ellie, seeing that her eyelids failed and let the tears fall from her eyes. She brought her hands up to wipe her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. “Just...left you behind for dead and it would have been my fault...” Ellie was sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't think she'd ever cried this hard before, if at all. Guess she just bottled it up too much for too long.

Clementine looked down. Now she felt like an ass. “I'm sorry, Ellie.” Clementine crawled closer to her and pulled her into a hug. “I shouldn't have brought up Riley. It was insensitive and I didn't mean it.” Clementine wiped away her tears and pulled Ellie's head into her shoulder to allow her to cry into her neck.

“I know you didn't. I'm sorry too...” Ellie sniffed and wiped her eyes more. With the other hand she pulled Clementine closer to her. She sniffed one more time. “I'm good. I think I'm done.”

“This is so unfair, though...” Clementine sighed as she rested her chin on Ellie's shoulder. She chuckled softly, “I really, really want to kiss you.”

“Oh you have no idea how much I want that too, Clem. But...” Ellie rubbed Clementine's back as she sighed.

“Yeah, I know.” Clementine nuzzled into Ellie's neck. “Mmh...I think I have an idea, though.” Clementine pulled her face from Ellie's neck and brought up her hand with the fingers all outstretched.

Ellie looked at the hand and smiled. “Oh, I see what you are doing.” Ellie brought up one of her own hands with outstretched fingers just like Clem's. The two giggled softly as their hands met and the fingers intertwined with each other, just like they had earlier in the night.

“It's not quite the same, but I guess we have to take what we get, huh?” Ellie smiled and looked at their joined hands. “And it could have the same meaning if we want it to, can't it?”

Clementine smiled widely and sincerely back at her, “Yeah, we'll just have to make do with what is available to us.”

The two of them sat in peaceful silence for a few minutes, before Ellie said something. “Hey, you never got your share off soup Clementine. Better have it now before it gets cold.”

Clementine opened her eyes, “Hmm? Oh, right. Can I use your cup?” Ellie nodded and the two of them let go of each-others hands so that Ellie could give the cup to Clementine.

Clementine quickly finished off whatever soup was left, with Ellie being forced to eat some of the vegetable bits. After the cup was empty, the two girls sat and simply talked for a while, until Clementine let out a loud yawn, “Time for bed, huh babe?”

Clementine stretched and murmured in response. The smaller girl didn't hesitate to curl into her usual position of sleeping, with her knees brought up to her stomach. Ellie smiled and settled next to her, getting as close as she could grabbed the blankets to cover them with. Ellie grabbed both of Clementine's hands with her own.

“Mmmh...I love you, Clem.” Ellie brought her forehead down to Clementine's and rested it there.

“Love you too, Ellie.” Clementine let out another tired yawn. “Good night...”

“Night...” Ellie gave one last peck on Clementine's forehead before she settled comfortably and felt the strings of fatigue pull her into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, what a couple of losers. Adorable losers, though.
> 
> So I'm done with this story. I'm going to brainstorm a bit more and I'll see what other stories I can come up with that are in the same AU as this one. Probably will be after this story.


End file.
